


The Rules of Nesting: Angel Edition part 1 (Dean & Cas)

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: The Rules of Nesting [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Culture & Customs, Angel Mating, Bonding, Cute, Daddy!Cas, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Rules, baby angel, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is having trouble with his wings and finds out there's more to it then what it seems, Gabriel is actually helpful for once, and Dean gets caught in the middle of something he doesn't understand and may ruin his relationship with Cas forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Rule one: Choose a mate who can protect you and your future offspring, who can provide for you, and who you feel a connection with. Do not attempt to bond with anyone of unequal power or status. If you are already in a relationship you must pursue that bond to the best of your ability before trying to look elsewhere for a mate._

Castiel was distressed. He had no idea what was happening to him and it bothered him greatly. All he knew was that his wings would not remain hidden as they normally should, and they were fluffed up to twice their size making him feel like a fledgling again. Then there was this strange feeling of wanting a fledgling... Not just any fledgling though, he wanted one of his own, one with big blue eyes and freckles.

In a panic he went somewhere he thought never to willingly go... To Gabriel. "Brother I need help. I do not know what is wrong with me. I feel very unwell and it is strange." He whimpered trying to fold his wings but they were so uncomfortable. Gabriel's eyes widened and he smiled. "Relax Cassy. You're nesting. Happens to all us angels, even archangels. It means your grace is ready for a baby. The side effects are different for all of us but the process is the same... Hmmm I don't think you'd want to stand there and listen to me babble on about the whole thing so here's a book that'll help you through it. Follow the rules though or it won't help." Gabriel told his little brother snapping up a book and handing it to him. On the front cover was clearly written in big gold letters: RULES OF NESTING.

"Thank you Gabriel. I appreciate this greatly." Castiel told him getting a shrug and a slight wave.

"It's no problem Castiel. Just... I think you should read it before you head around Dean-o again. Might save you some trouble. I know how awful Nesting can feel. Now if you don't mind my show is on." Gabriel said gesturing to the TV where Dr. Sexy was on. Castiel nodded and fluttered away curiously opening the book once he was in a safe place where no one would see his wings.

"Rule one: Choose a mate who can protect you and your future offspring, who can provide for you, and who you feel a connection with. Do not attempt to bond with anyone of unequal power or status. If you are already in a relationship you must pursue that bond to the best of your ability before trying to look elsewhere for a mate. I see why Gabriel told me to not go to Dean before reading... This could be troublesome." Cas muttered to himself with a slight blush and a bit of fear. If Dean found out about his feelings it may destroy their friendship and Castiel couldn't bare to loose Dean. An idea quickly formed in Castiel's mind as he skipped ahead peering through some of the other rules and tips before smiling. He had a plan.

Dean was sleeping soundly when suddenly a deep gravely voice woke him seeing in a panic. "Dean... I need your help. Something has happened to me and I'm not sure of what exactly is wrong." Castiel muttered and Dean groaned sitting up and immediately blinking at the sight of Castiel and his... Wings?

"Holy crap Cas... You... Your wings! I can see them." Dean said a bit in shock as he rubbed his eyes and the wings were still there and visible. Castiel rolled his eyes folding in the dark blue black feathers the best he could.

"That is part of the problem Dean. I was cursed, in a manner of speaking, and this is a side effect of the issue. I didn't know anyone else who can help me and I'm not even sure you can... There is only one way to rectify this issue and I... I'm frightened Dean." Castiel played it up giving Dean huge scared eyes knowing his hunter cared whether he would admit it or not and if he made it seem like it was a curse by a witch or something Dean may see reason and agree, then if not it wouldn't hurt as much.

Dean's eyes widened and he stood up pulling Castiel to sit on the bed with him quickly glad Sam was out getting breakfast or whatever had his brother missing from the room, though he made a mental note to call Sam after he spoke with Cas to make sure he was okay. "It's okay Cas. I'm here and whatever you need, I'll help you. Anything." He swore and Cas turned soulful blue eyes up at him.

"I have to have a child Dean. That's the curse. I'm stuck like this until I follow certain steps to conceive and raise a child. It is not like humans where there must be a male and remake because the child will be made from my grace but I... I didn't have anyone... I don't know anyone but you and Sam." He lied hoping Dean wouldn't panic to badly.

Dean's mouth dropped open and he blinked seeming in shock before something flickered as he pictured their child before he could stop himself. Big blue eyes, curly brown hair and a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks. "You... You want me to... To help you, uh, create, a baby? How... How exactly would that, um, work?" He asked blushing pink at even thinking about it.

Cas was surprised Dean was actually considering it and had to hold back a smile. "There is a spell in which we would use that would call for both of our blood. No copulation would have to be present if that is your fear, we can simply do this, as friends..." He said though the world friends was harder to say then he realized it would be. "Our child would not have to be aware if that would be a fear, we can tell the child that I am it's parent and you can be a Uncle if it would please you. I have no choice but to have a child so if you say no I'll ask Sam." He lied again not having any interest in fighting with Gabriel knowing that his brother already had eyes on the younger Winchester and they were in a relationship. Angels could be very jealous of their mates and with a bond like that between Gabriel and Sam it would be a very stupid thing to try to come between them.

Dean shook his head immediately. "No! I mean... No, I'm fine with it. Uh, it would probably be best to tell the kid that though... But I'll do it. I'll have- uh, make, the kid with you Cas. If it'll help you." He agreed and Castiel did smile then hugging Dean on instinct.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me Dean. We need to choose a location that will be safe for the child to grow next. Will you help me?"  
Cas asked hopefully and Dean finally laughed hugging him back careful not to touch his wings despite being curious about them.

"Sure thing. Just let me call Sam and let him know to give the vamp case to someone else before we do that. I don't want him hurt." He agreed pulling out his phone not quite sure what he just got himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rule Two: Once a suitable mate had been found and has agreed to the production of offspring, a proper nest must be found or made. It must be strong, safe, and comfortable enough so your future fledglings will be safe and unable to be reached by others who might wish them harm. It must also keep your fledglings contained so they won't reek havoc upon others either._

Dean sighed not sure about this anymore. He wanted to help Cas but buying a house together? Having a kid together? It was too much. Sam had already called him up to invite him over to his new house he purchased with his trickster and Dean had gladly accepted since he hadn't seen Sam in over a week. Sam had also introduced him to his niece, or the equivalent anyway. She was a tiny blue light that liked to follow people around that apparently had been created from a mix of Gabriel's grace and Sam's soul. She hadn't completely formed a body yet, it was more of a female silhouette, but she was getting there and she reminded Dean a lot of the pixie from that time with the fairies. Currently she was perched on his head seeming to be reading with him since Sam had taken Gabriel out to get groceries.

"I'm happy for your parents and you're adorable. But if Cas seriously thinks that having a twinkle baby like you of our own is gonna work I'm not sure. Which of these houses looks best to you?" He asked not expecting an answer but the light hopped down from his head a stood on a picture until Dean looked. It was a house close by that was a bit smaller at only three bedrooms one and a half bath but it looked cozy and modern. Dean smiled. "Thanks tinker bell. I'll call up Cas now and see if he likes it." He said and the light flickered confused.

"Cas is your other Uncle... He'll like you. He's been wanting a little one of his own... Well of our own... And I think getting to see you will make him happy." Dean told the light that floated back onto his head and dimmed seeming uninterested. Dean rolled his eyes thinking sge took too much after Gabriel and prayed for Cas smiling when his angel appeared.

"Dean... Why do you have a fledgling in your hair? Who's fledgling is it? Is it lost? We need to find her parents immediately. She can get hurt without a familiar soul to feed from." Cas started to panic but Dean cut him off with a chuckle.

"Relax Cas, Gabriel explained everything to me. The little princess is fine, just napping, she didn't feel like going back to her nest I guess and decided my head was the next best thing. She's a bossy one, takes after Gabriel with that but she gets her smarts from the Winchester genes." He said smiling shocked when Castiel's wings arched up in anger his eyes narrowing.

"You created a child with Gabriel! I knew he had started nesting too but I thought he knew that you were off limits! Like a handprint seared into your shoulder isn't enough of a claim for my brother to know I chose you as mine! I thought you wanted a child with me anyway? How could you agree then go bond with Gabriel instead?" Castiel ranted pacing and Dean felt his face heat up and there was laughter behind him as Gabriel and Sam walked in with a few bags.

"Wow Cas, you are an idiot sometimes. Dean was watching Melody for us. She's my daughter with Sam. I'd never steal your mate from you bro but I think you ought to talk to Dean before he passes out from not breathing, Melody, mommy and daddy are home." Gabriel called causing the light to float over to Sam's head and perch there instead mimicking her daddy's laugher with a bell like chime that had earned her the name.

"We'll just give you some privacy." Gabriel said pulling Sam from the a room to the kitchen as a Dean looked about to explode. When Dean finally spoke his voice was much too calm.

"You lied to me... You said you had been cursed by a spell and that we could fix it by creating a child as friends... You said it wouldn't change anything... Castiel..." He said pronouncing his full name a bit bitterly making Cas flinch.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry but I... I love you and I didn't want a child with anyone else. I was afraid of your rejection of the idea and didn't wish my feelings were known because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Please just remain my friend. I promise I will not lie to you again. Just don't tell me to leave." Cas begged his wings drooping and Dean pulled Cas to him by his tie making the angel close his eyes and tremble expecting to be hit or worse but his eyes flashed open feeling Dean's lips against his as a Dean started to kiss him passionately. Right when Cas started to get into it a Dean pulled away and sighed.

"You should have told me the truth. I love you too, I just... I never knew how to say it. You're an angel, I'm a broken beaten hunter. You deserve better." Dean muttered but Castiel shook his head.

"I want you, only you, forever, not matter if your broken or anything else. Dean, will you help me through my nesting period and have a fledgling with me?" Cas asked hopefully laying all his cards on the table. Dean smiled.

"Yes, I would love to start a family with you. Starting with us getting this house, it's just down the road from here." He said showing Cas the picture and they started talking quietly about their plans while Sam smirked at Gabriel.

"Ten bucks says they have the baby the old fashion way with Cas as a girl." Sam said and Gabriel smirked. "Twenty says they do it the same ways as us but have twins." Gabriel bargained and they shook on it before heading back to put the food away and take Melody to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rule three: Once the first two steps have been completed you must now produce your offspring. This can be done in one of several ways including sexual intercourse, a soul merging spell, or in special situations by a life siphon._

Castiel blushed as he looked at himself in the mirror, or rather herself... He and Dean had talked for a good week after purchasing their home about how they would go about having their fledgling. Dean loved his niece, there was no denying that Melody could probably get away with anything but murder with her Uncle, but Dean was very stubbornly refusing to have a 'little glow ball' as their child, or so he put it. Castiel was admittedly frustrated since that was the fastest and most efficient way for them to have their child but Dean wouldn't budge. So Castiel finally just left after one of their arguments needing time to vent his anger with Dean to his elder brother and Gabriel had been more then willing to listen, much to Castiel's surprise.

"Look, you're not the only angel saddled to a Winchester. I get it. Dean's being stubborn about the whole thing. But so are you. Having a child the human way is a very... Personal experience Cas. To have your child grow inside you, rely on you for more then grace but food and safety in such a connected way... And to feel their first kick and know they're really there... It's a crazy warm feeling you never forget." Gabriel said a bit of wistful longing in his gaze until he remembered Cas was there and blushed deeply at his little brother's soft smile.

"How is your son doing brother? Have you told Sam about your other children?" Castiel asked without any judgement in his voice while Gabriel relaxed a little.

"Yeah, Sam knows... I, uh, I've decided to complete our bond so... He knows everything. And Cas... Slephnir died during the first war... I thought you knew. Melody's the only child I have that's currently living. I lost Slephnir, Narfi, and Vali in the first war and Jor died of pneumonia not long after we lost Fenrir to hunters. Hel... She hated me and I didn't see her again until just before the second nephil wars. She willingly turned herself into heaven." Gabriel said softly his eyes trained on the wall as he listed his children's deaths making Castiel feel guilty for bringing up such painful memories for his brother.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" he started but Gabriel cut him off with a bittersweet smile.

"No Cas, it's fine, honestly. I was just trying to explain that while Sam and I chose to create Melody the angelic way, maybe it's better for you and Dean to have your child the human way. It'd give you both time to get used to the fact and I think motherhood would look good on you." He insisted patting Castiel's shoulder and Cas nodded leaving Gabriel when Sam's voice rang out in obvious outrage at something their daughter did. Gabriel laughed and went to check on his new family luckily not seeming too depressed by Castiel's blunder.

That's what lead Castiel to his- her- current situation looking in the mirror at her new appearance. She kept her looks as close to Jimmy's as she could but some changes were necessary. Her hair was the same color but now fell in long waves to the middle if her back. Her eyes were the same but we're now framed by thick lashes. Her once sturdy frame was now more delicate with soft curves. She fixed her clothes to her new shorter height and bit her lip as she set up the dinner that Gabriel had suggested she make to break Dean into the new her.

Castiel was sitting nervously at the table when Dean got home from his hunt, her wings still folded behind her unable to hide them until at very least pregnant with their child she assumed, and a rosy blush coated her cheeks as Dean froze staring at her in a mix of disbelief and confusion.

"Hello Dean." She said her voice no longer gruff but soft and melodious. Her hunter flinched violently at the sound starting like she was a thing he should be afraid of. It hurt Cas to see.

"Dean... It's me... You... You said you didn't want to have our child the way Sam and Gabriel had Melody so I had to change forms to be capable of conceiving our child the human way... Unless... Unless you changed your mind?" She whispered the last part looking at her tiny hands as they sat in her lap her wings twitching besides her best effort to appear completely trained and unemotional. Dean moved forward slowly not seeming sure of himself.

"Cas? You... You're a girl? I... I didn't... Oh. Uh. Right." Dean said awkwardly and rubbed his neck before something seemed to make him frown again. He moved closer more surely now and tilted Castiel's face up to meet his eyes searching for something he apparently found.

"I haven't changed my mind, but give a guy a warning before the gender swap next time. I didn't really think of how you'd have to change... Look I spoke with Sam and... And I think I'm okay with having a glow baby after all if you'd feel more comfortable like that." He said but Castiel groaned despite herself.

"No you aren't. You can't even refer to Melody as a child Dean and she's your niece. I won't have you referring to our child as a creature or something other then our son or daughter. Gabriel and Sam are different from us. Having an angelic birth for their child was appropriate for them especially with all the things Gabriel has gone through but you will never be able to see a child we create that way as our child and I won't have it. So there is only two other choices. We have our child the human way and I carry them to term in this form, or I break the bond and look elsewhere." She said angrily feeling slight guilt at the threat but meaning it. She was tired of fighting with Dean over this and, though she loved him to death, she would find someone else to have her first fledgling with if he couldn't take things seriously and find common ground with her.

Dean looked at her with a look she couldn't place despite having seen most of his reactions multiple times. Dean finally nodded swallowing dryly then smiling at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry for being an ass and making this harder on you then it already is. But I want you to be happy too and I'm scared that we can't make this work where we're both happy Cas. You shouldn't have to change for me." He said looking at her form and Cas snorted out loud rolling her eyes before smiling at him.

"Dean, I spoke with Gabriel. I think that having a child the human way would be best for us after all. The only reason he and Sam didn't do things this way is because Gabriel has been with others before and he lost all his children. He couldn't bare to birth another child in a tradition sense because of those memories." Castiel admitted softly and Dean looked ashamed all of a sudden.

"He... he had kids? Before Melody? That died?" Dean asked seeming upset and Castiel nodded looking at him worriedly when Dean cursed thinking to herself she'd have to break that habit before they had their child.

"I... I've been making fun of him about it ever since Sam told me. I've been kinda harsh. I just don't trust him... Then things with you have been... Uneasy. So I took it out on him. I never realized..." Dean muttered looking away so Cas finished his thought for him.

"That my brother has feelings too? Well he does, no matter how hard he tries to make people think otherwise. Gabriel is god's strength and god's strength has always been loving his creations. Gabriel loves too much, too fast and never thinks ahead... Like you. He has been around since the beginning and has gone through nesting several times. But this time, with Sam, is the first time he's had a child the angelic way. He and Sam bonded too. They're mated now and Sam will live for eternity with Gabriel unless something cuts it short. I'm happy that your brother has finally returned that fierce love my brother gives too freely." Castiel said sternly but the anger faded from her voice. Dean took her hand and squeezed.

"I promise to treat him better... Or at least try. He's still an ass sometimes. Are you sure about this Cas? I'm broken, and I'm not the best with emotions or love... But if you're sure then so am I." Dean told her making her smile and kiss him softly both of them getting use to the new sensation of it now she was a she. Castiel nodded.

"I'm sure of it Dean. You're the only one I want for eternity. How else will I have enough time to finally count your freckles." She teased and Dean kissed her again both of them deciding they've spoken enough.

Dean paced in front of the bathroom nervously until Cas finally pulled him down onto the bed with her. "You still confuse me Dean. Why are you so nervous. Either we succeeded in conceiving a child and it is growing inside me, or we haven't and we'll keep trying. Eventually it's gonna happen." Castiel pointed out which only made Dean laugh.

"Yeah but I'm anxious to meet them. So I'm really hoping they're in there now..." He whined rubbing Castiel's still flat stomach which trembled under his touch. A few minutes passed and Castiel finally checked the tests.

"Dean... We're having a baby. I'm pregnant." She confirmed still a little nervous though Dean had agreed to everything. Her hunter's brilliant smile put all that to rest though.

"Really? Yes! Well I mean we knew this as soon as you could fold your wings again but... I'm so happy... I've never been this happy. It scares me. But I'm gonna be a daddy!" Dean laughed joyously and Castiel found that she loved that sound and decided she'd make it her mission to hear that sound as often as she could.

Castiel decided by her six month mark that she hated her brother for tricking her into agreeing to this and by her eighth month she hated all of her father's creation equally... Besides Dean of course... Though she was tempted to toss him back into hell for doing this to her.

"Dean, why do you look so upset? Our child is here. We finally have him. Is... Is he not what you expected?" Castiel asked tiredly while Dean held their newborn son, Adam Jonathan Winchester, but had an air of sadness about him despite the happy occasion birth was supposed to be. Dean suddenly look outraged.

"Cas! He's absolutely perfect! Your hair, my freckles, a mix of our eyes... Perfect. I love him more then you." Dean joked but it fell flat as he looked toward the door nervously, like he was waiting for something. Cas needed to know immediately what was going on. But Sam walking in alone with grief filled eyes let Cas know it was something outside him or their new son.

"So... Sammy... How is she? How's Gabriel?" Dean asked rocking his infant son in his arms like a pro while Castiel's heart nearly stopped. Had his brother and Melody been hurt?

Sam at least seemed to notice Castiel's pleading gaze and decided to humor the angel with the details. "We took Mel to the park, you know how hyper she gets and she was so excited to meet her cousin... But there was an accident and... She got hit by a car. I've never... Gabriel lost it and nearly started smiting people on instinct." He told Cas who's mind went immediately to the children Gabriel had already lost and knew that Gabriel would never heal, never smile, again if he lost little Melody.

"And? Sam you can't hold out on us. How is my niece and brother-in-law? I know Gabe and I aren't the best of friends but I could never... He's family now. And Aj is gonna need his older Cousin and Uncles." Dean said adjusting the bundle in his arms as he spoke of their son, already giving him a nickname which normally would invoke a sigh from the angel but Cas was too tense needing to hear about his niece and brother to interrupt.

"She's alive and unconscious from the pain meds. We just saw her and I knew Gabriel wouldn't be able to move from that seat to tell you both so I came. She had a lot of broken bones and was pretty cut up, plus some burns but all of that will heal. She... She's probably never going to walk again. Something happened to her spine and... And she'll be in a chair now..." Sam started to cry and Castiel tugged him over by his hand hugging him knowing Dean was unable to with his hands filled with their own precious child.

"If I know anything of Melody, it is that she inherited Gabriel's ability to smile at nearly anything and your own ability to retain hope even in the darkest times. I mourn the loss of her legs but thank our father she has her life and will come through this. I assume my brother is not doing well then? It would remind him of the others too much." Cas asked standing up despite Dean's worried look which he waved off letting his form glow outwardly with grace for a moment before he was back to his preferred male form in full health. Sam nodded.

"Gabriel... Is unresponsive at best and inconsolable at worst. He won't move or even look away from her. I... I honestly don't know what to do. I'm scared for both of them." Sam admitted quietly sniffling and wiping at his tears trying to stay strong. Castiel nodded back at him.

"I'll talk to Gabriel. Then Dean, Adam, and I need to rest at home. We'll be back tomorrow to check in again. Dean can you let Sam hold Adam and sign the papers for our release. Just tell them I'm in the bathroom or something." He said kissing Dean softly in the lips and kissing their son's forehead before vanishing to his brother's side looking over his niece before sitting next to Gabriel and speaking in quiet enochian.

"There was nothing that you could have done Gabriel. She is a fighter by blood and she will come through this." He told him and his only reply was Gabriel's wings twitching from where they lay wrapped over his daughter protectively though none but them could see.

"Gabriel, you're scaring Sam. He needs you. He's scared of loosing her too and now he's scared of loosing you. At least speak to him if you won't anyone else." Cas said with a little more volume and Gabriel's eyes drifted over to him as he blinked rapidly as if waking from a dream.

"Sam? I... Where is he? Crap I have to find him before he does something stupid like try to trade his soul again." Gabriel suddenly panicked his whole body tense until Sam and Dean walked in and he saw his mate relaxing and finally his mind seemed to clear.

"Cas... Cas you're okay! I was worried. It's just with Mel... How's the squirt? Heard Dean had to talk you out of calling him Dean jr. Would have been a lame ass name." Gabriel said his voice sounding rushed and too loud to his own ears but it seemed to make Sam relax. Cas smiled despite himself letting the one time insult go knowing his brother needed the release.

"Adam is a very healthy baby. Thank father he wasn't born with wings or we would have much more trouble right now. We're heading home but we'll check in tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything brother." He said then brought himself and Dean to their home with their son who he gently took from Dean's arms.

"Is Gabriel going to be okay? I can't even imagine..." Dean muttered trying to take in the fact that his niece was going to be crippled but it didn't seem to stick in his mind. If he was in Gabriel's of Sam's place he would panicking insanely right then.

"They will manage Dean. Melody is both of their better halves. I know nothing stronger then our brothers so I have no doubt she will be fine. We should be celebrating our son's birth tonight. We will visit Melody once she wakes up." Cas promised wanting to focus on the good in their life while they could. Dean kissed his softly and gently fluffy up their son's dark tuff of hair.

"Okay. Tonight we focus on the three of us. Sam and Gabe will let us know if they need us. Tonight is just about me, you, and Aj." Dean said smiling shoving everything else aside in his mind. Castiel smiled as their son gurgled happily at his parents as he fisted Castiel's trench coat in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. If you like this you might want to try The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Edition for some Sabriel fun. Some of the rules will change between the two and the stories are happening around the same time. This one starts a few days before the sabriel one. If you have other pairings you want me to do let me know and all ideas, or tips and comments make me super happy.


End file.
